Hands Down
by shehadastory
Summary: What happens when tears turn into uncontrollable smiles?


DISCLAMER: I DO NOT own Degrassi but if I did you would always get every little detail no more fights that just are fine without even talking about them haha Degrassi rules my life! Read review let me know what you think.

Hands Down

SUMMARY: what happens when tears turn into uncontrollable smiles

Clare walked off hurriedly bike in hand holding back tears, she had just told him that she didn't know anything except that she wanted to be with him and he just pushed her away. She was so confused she didn't really want to be "with him" with him, she just wanted to be in his arms all night. He was the only person that made her feel like there was nothing bad going on in the world, her world. She wanted to disappear within his touch and just stay there for a while. She didn't head for her house she just went to the park, parked her bike by a bench and sat down on it in a huff. She sat there looking across the lake eyes welling with tears, she tried to keep them at bay but to no avail. One tear slid down her cheek and she didn't even try to wipe it away. She was lost in her thoughts, what could she have said to him to help him understand that he was...everything. She felt pathetic investing so much emotion into a person when she told herself last year when KC hurt her that she would have control of her emotions. Part of her wanted to feel nothing but there was an aching feeling that told her that Eli was supposed to be her everything. She took in a long breathe letting her lungs take in all the air that surrounded her, she was no longer crying just sitting there, sad, lonely, feeling hurt. She didn't know what time it was she looked at her watch it had only been thirty minutes since she left Eli standing by his hearse. She hopped up off the bench and grabbed her bike she swung her leg over it and buttoned up her sweater it felt cooler by the water she started pedaling feeling the wind caress her face, it was almost comforting she closed her eyes for a moment imagining it was Eli's hand she could smell the metal of his ring. She turned the corner onto her street with a sigh and looked up only to see someone sitting on the stoup of her townhouse. She stopped mid stride in the road and breathed in his name "Eli"

His head had been faced down toward his lap but when he thought he heard his name he looked up to see her standing there looking so perfect, he hair was wind blown, he cheeks flushed from a mixture of the bike ride and the cool air, a slight smile tugged at her lips. He smiled at her timidly, he wasn't quite sure what emotion he should show, he had so many feelings right now. He knew that he had hurt her by pulling away he just didn't want to be a mistake she made. He wanted everything in her life to be wonderful and perfect especially when it came to their relationship. He had so much he wanted to say but was terrified he felt so much for Clare, his thoughts were scratching at the surface now and he was trying hard to work it out so much has gone misunderstood and he didn't understand when she reached and took his hands, but if he had something to say he'd better say it now _cause this what you've waited for a chance to tell her that she was...everything._

Clare had gotten off her bike and slowly walked toward him, she was feeling such a rush of emotions her body sort of on its own lunged towards him and grasped his hands in hers. Maybe it was longing to touch what had been pulled from its grasp only an hour before. She felt the words tugging at her lips she was closer than she had ever been before she felt like if she had something to say she'd better say it now. Eli looked like he was lost in his thoughts, had he even noticed her holding his hands tightly, she knew he had as he gave them a squeeze and pulled her closer to him, they were both standing now the breeze had picked up and whirled some leaves in the air the sun was starting to get lower, it was like everything was happening in this moment in time just for them.

"I love you" they both chimed in practically synchronized you'd think they would laugh at the fact that they both said the same thing at the same time in somewhat of a yell but they both just smiled. It was the most genuine smile either had ever seen no meaning behind it just feeling and the best feeling they had experience in there young lives thus far. They weren't even quite sure what to do now, Eli pulled Clare along with him like she had done on the night of their first date, toward Morty and opened the door for her. He walked to the other side quickly and got in smiling at her as he sat down. He started the car up and music blasted into their ears shaking them out of there silence, with laughter. "So where are we headed?" Clare asked with a smile as she moved herself closer to Eli she enjoyed the seat in the hearse it was perfect for being close to the one she well... loved. It was so intoxicating knowing that he felt the same way as she did, she felt a bit loopy in fact her head landed on his shoulder and she took in the smell of him, a fresh clean smell with a touch of metal from his necklace. He leaned his head towards hers smiling and said "lets just see where Morty decides to take us"

They ended up parking in downtown Toronto and walking down the sidewalk. Eli put his arm around his girlfriend so that she was warm, she loved this of course. They saw a line of people and decided to investigate, there was a concert going on and the tickets were still on sale they decided to check it out, it was a band called Dashboard Confessional and it seemed like something they would both like. They stepped into the small club and somehow found a quaint table in the corner. It was like everything was just falling into place tonight. Eli smiled at Clare and grasped her hand asking "What do you want to drink?" She thought for a moment and said "a Coke would be lovely."

He came back quickly drinks in hand and scooted his chair closer to Clare. She couldn't help but giggle, it was like they were magnets drawn to each other and it was way to much work to try and be more than a foot apart. She felt his hand brush against he thigh and rest on her knee, it sent chills through her. She knew nothing serious would happen tonight but she also wasn't about to push his hand off her. They listened to the band tune up and the show soon started. It was all pretty mellow but there was just enough fun to make it great. They left the club Clare holding Eli's hand with both of hers somewhat leaning on him looking up at him while her lips curled up into a smile. They got into Morty and proceed to drive back toward Eli's house. Eli's parents weren't home as usual, so the front door was locked and Eli for some reason couldn't find his key so they went around back where he jumped the fence and let Clare in. She laughed as he struggled to get the screen off the window so he could get inside, he looked at her very determined and said "so you think you can do better huh?" she raised an eyebrow and pulled the small piece of plastic on the side of the screen. The screen popped out instantly and she shot eyes at Eli."okay so you are really good at breaking and entering how was I supposed to know this." He jumped up into the window and quickly came and opened the sliding door. It was completely dark in the house. He grasped Clare's hand and lead her down the hall to the kitchen. "I'm starving, how about you" he asked while flipping the light switch. "I could definitely eat" she giggled. He looked in the fridge and got out cheese, guacamole tomatoes and butter and then grabbed some bread off the counter. Clare eyed the items she had never had that combo before but she was sure it would be good she liked all of the elements. He told her to relax and sit down while he whipped up his "Bomb grilled cheese" as he called it. He finished quickly and brought over plates and sat down next to Clare at the breakfast bar. She took one bite and loved it she gave Eli a satisfied smile and ate rather quickly. When they he was done Eli asked "do you want to go watch a movie in my room, not a chick flick and not a horror movie but a comedy." he smiled, all the while thinking hands down this is the best night I can ever remember. The sound of Clare walking in front of him quickly the scent of her hair that she twirled in her fingers filling him with contentment. As they approached his door she stopped before opening and placed her hands on his waste and kissed him on the lips. She meant it to be a short sweet kiss but Eli grasped her head in his hands and pulled her in for a long slow kiss that would make her knees give way he held onto her so she wouldn't fall and opened the door behind her while still kissing her. They staggered into his room hands entangled throughout each others hair and torso, landing on Eli's bed. He pulled away from the kiss giving her a quick smirk he gave her a chaste kiss right before getting up and putting the movie in. She sat on the bed looking a bit dazed she had the same butterflies inside as the day they first kiss on the park bench she loved the feeling. She smiled and took her shoes off getting comfy while Eli did the same. He jumped on the bed and sat against the headboard holding his arm in the air signaling her to come into his hold. She gladly did and placed her free hand on his chest, she could feel his heart racing, it was nice to know that the kiss had an affect on him as well. The movie started and they both settled even more. They were watching Youth in Revolt which Eli had seen before so even though he was enjoying it his thoughts couldn't help but wonder to this girl in his arms, his girl. She just looked so content in his grasped her lips were still a bit swollen from the kiss and thinking about that kiss made it hard to not stare. He enjoyed breathing her in as she lay there he watched her a bit more she was talented at breathing especially exhaling each time she did he would smile a little he let his chest rise and fall with hers. As if she could sense that he wasn't paying attention to the movie she looked up from under her lashes and pursed her lips "What?" she questioned. His thoughts of her kissing him were stopping any words from escaping he felt like her kiss might kill him. "won't you kill me so I die happy!" he sort of blurted, she blinked twice and somehow knew what he meant she leaned in and kissed him sweetly but with some passion behind it and she breathed in again while their lips were together, he took this opportunity to weave his tongue into her mouth he still kept the kisses on the sweet side though loving her taste. He changed positions so he could cradle her face within his hands again. Things were getting pretty heated when Bullfrog and CiCi barged into the room. Clare quickly turned her blushing face away and Eli gave his parents a smug look. "knocking is always nice." he stated. They just smiled Bullfrog nudged CiCi with his elbow suggestively and they exited the room. Eli turned to Clare and took her chin in his hand so that she would look at him. "I'm sorry about that they are a bit over the top" he said but she just smiled and kissed him quickly. "I'm actually tired is there something I could put on to go to bed in?" Clare asked. Eli got up and rummaged through his dresser drawer and got some black pajama bottoms and a older Deadhand shirt. Clare took them in had and walked to the bathroom to change. She came back out rather quickly and Eli was in the middle of changing he blushed somewhat which made Clare laugh."whats so funny?" he questioned. "well I didn't exactly take you for the modest type" she said while smirking. "oh really Clare well …..." he didn't even finish his sentence he grabbed her with his pants at his ankles and tossed he onto the bed where he landed as well. He kissed her slowly for a few moments then pulled away to finish getting undresses he then got under the covers. He flipped off the lamp on his nightstand and felt Clare crawl under the covers as well. She clung to him still a bit heated from the kiss and put her leg on top of his snuggling up close. He leaned down and kissed her once more, before he pulled away to get settled he whispered into her ear "I love you Clare." She felt his lips smile against her ear and turned her head so that they were facing each other again and said "I love you too" close to his lips before stealing one more kiss.

END


End file.
